Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle component fixing structure and a bicycle component assembly.
Background Information
Conventionally, bicycle components, such as a rearview mirror and a shift operating device are known, which can be attached to a cylindrical portion of the bicycle having an open end. For example, a rearview device for a bicycle is disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2001-010575, in which a mirror holder for holding a rearview mirror is installed on an end of a handlebar of a bicycle.